


Overwhelm Me

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Prostate Stimulation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: 97. “You’re so cute when you pout like that.”





	Overwhelm Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Prompted from [this prompt list](Https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/post/183092383274/writing-prompts).
> 
> Unbeta’d

Stiles gasped, grinding his hips back in a desperate attempt to increase the pressure that Jackson’s cock was putting against his prostate. It wasn’t enough. It wasn’t  _ nearly  _ enough, and he felt like he was going crazy. He clenched his hands into fists, unable to get a good grip on the sheets with the way his wrists were tied to the bedposts, silky fabric wrapped around and around and keeping him from moving. 

“You’re so cute when you pout like that,” Jackson gasped. Stiles could hear the smirk in his voice, and he growled. 

“Shut the fuck up and fucking  _ fuck me, _ you dick!” Stiles ground out, clenching his ass tightly around Jackson’s cock just to hear his boyfriend moan. He tried to grind back again, but his ankles were tied, too, and he couldn’t get any leverage. 

He cried out when Jackson slapped his ass, the sharp sting of pain vibrating through his entire body and making his blood sing. “That wasn’t very polite, baby.”

Stiles groaned when Jackson grabbed hold of the nape of his neck, his hand pressing Stiles’ face harder into the mattress. He rolled his hips, pushing his cock impossibly deeper and pressing exactly where Stiles needed him to. He moaned loudly, his entire body shaking. It was so much, almost too much, and he could hardly breathe. Jackson had been inside him for so long that it felt like he’d been hard for a lifetime. He knew nothing but the way Jackson was stretching him open and filling him up perfectly. 

He wasn’t going to last, he knew, and he cried out when Jackson fucked into him. He was so sensitive. He could feel every inch of Jackson’s dick inside him, dragging over his insides and pressing against the sensitive bundle of nerves that Jackson hit on every strong thrust. When Jackson bit into his shoulder, Stiles knew he wasn’t going to last and a few strokes later he came untouched, his body shaking as his orgasm got fucked out of him, soaking the sheets under him as his entire body spasmed. 

Sometime later, Jackson finished, spilling hotly inside Stiles’ ass and sending a new wave of pleasure through his body. The sensation of being filled was almost more than he could handle, though Jackson was running warm hands up and down his sides and it helped to calm him down. His body sagged into the mattress, completely sated, and he let himself float through his afterglow. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
